No aún
by QueenDays
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Blaine deja a Kurt en la escuela, y hace una aparición sorpresa en la reunión del Club Glee. Blaine/Kurt


**Disclaimer:** NADA de este fanfic me pertenece. Ni los personajes ni la historia. La historia pertenece a _**Phantom of a Rose**_ y yo sólo de adjudico los derechos de traducción.

* * *

**NO AÚN**

"Gracias por traerme a la escuela", dijo Kurt. Se sentía avergonzado. Cuando su auto no quiso arrancar esa mañana y Mercedes no respondía su teléfono, había estado preocupado por perder la reunión matutina del club Glee. Sin embargo, cuando llamó a Blaine y él estaba disponible para ir y recogerlo, las cosas comenzaban a verse mejor.

"No hay problema, Kurt", dijo Blaine. Una canción sonaba suavemente de fondo cuando se detuvo frente a la preparatoria McKinley. "Siento lo de tu auto."

"Sí", dijo Kurt. "Ese es el encanto de que tu padrea sea un aeromecánico, creo. Servicio gratuito para arreglar ese tipo de cosas." Blaine se rió.

"Última parada", dijo Blaine, acercándose a la acera. "¿Necesitas un viaje de regreso a casa?"

Por mucho que Kurt quería decir "sí" y pasar más tiempo con Blaine más tarde, decidió que sería demasiado **PEGAJOSO**. Tan sólo se conocían desde hacía una semana. "No, puedo pedírselo a Mercedes. Igual, gracias."

"Que tengas un buen día, Kurt", dijo Blaine antes de que Kurt cerrara la puerta y se dirijiera a su reunión con el club Glee.

Cuando Kurt llegó a Glee, se sentó a un lado de Mercedes y le dijo que su auto había muerto. "Oh, lo siento", dijo ella sacando el teléfono de su bolso. El señor Schue estaba hablando, pero no había quien lo escuchara. "My teléfono estaba en silencio."

"No hay problema. Conseguí que me dieran un aventón", dijo él.

"¿Con quién?", preguntó ella.

Kurta estaba abriendo la boca, a punto de responder cuando la voz misma de la persona a quien pertenecía el nombre que estaba a punto de decir llegó a sus oídos. "Lo siento, espero no interrumpir."

Kurt miró hacia arriba. Blaine parado en la puerta del salón. Se acercó al Sr. Schue. "Y, ¿tu eres?", preguntó el Sr. Schue.

"Soy Blaine", dijo él. "Lo siento, Sólo venía a entregarle algo a Kurt." Blaine levantó el libro de canciones de Kurt, lleno con las letras en las que el club Glee estaba trabajando. Blaine caminó hacia Kurt. Kurt se levantó, sin saber qué debía hacer. "Lo dejaste en mi auto", dijo Blaine, sonriendo.

Kurt se hechó a reír. "Ah, que tonto soy."

"Espera un segundo", dijo Rachel. "Tú eres de la Academia Dalton." Desde luego, Blaine estaba usando su uniforme. También iba en camino a la escuela. Todos comenzaron a murmurar.

"¿Fraternizando con el enemigo, Kurt?", preguntó Puck. "Te dijimos que fueras a espiar a los chicos de la Academi Dalton, no que te consiguieras un novio."

Kurt se sonrojó. Por supuesto que Puck diría algo así.

"Y probablemente también miraste el libro de canciones de Kurt", dijo Rachel. "¡Sabrás exactamente lo que planeamos para las Seccionales! ¡Espía!" (**NT: ¿Seccionales? ¿Es así?**)

Blaine levantó sus manos en señal de rendición. "No te preocupes, cariño, no miré ninguna de sus canciones. Nosotros queremos vencerlos de una forma correcta y legal."

El Sr. Schue puso una mano sobre el hombro de Blaine. "Te creo, pero hemos sido perjudicados en el pasado por esta clase de cosas. Espero que estés siendo honesto." Blaine asintió. "vale, tendremos que pedirte que te retires. Gracias por venir, pero tenemos que comenzar con nuestra práctica."

"Desde luego." Antes de que Blaine se fuera, se volvió hacia Puck. "Oh, y Kurt no es mi novio."

Kurt se sintió mortificado. No estaba seguro de lo que esperaba de su relación con Blaine. De hecho, lo sabía. Kurt quería estar con él… al parecer, Blaine no.

Blaine caminó hacia la puerta, con las manos en sus bolsillos. Luego se dio la vuelta y agregó, "No aún, al menos." Luego le hizo un guiño a Kurt y salió.

Oh.

Oh.

El resto del club Glee estaba en silencio. Estaban igual de sorprendidos que Kurt. Ninguno había visto alguna vez a Kurt en una relación sentimental con nadie (sin contar a Brittney), mientras que el resto de ellos fantaseaba con todo tipo de encuentros con cualquiera del sexo opuesto.

Kurt no podía dejar de sonreír por el comentario de Blaine.

Mercedes le dio un codazo en la cintura. "Kurt, ¿quién demonios era y porqué no me habías hablado de él?" Kurt se hechó a reír y prometió darle todos los detalles.

Desde luego, Kurt y Blaine probablemente tendrían sus propios detalles pronto.

* * *

_Enserio, ¡no soporto a estos dos! ¿Porqué aún no son novios? Aggg..._

_En fin, les traigo una nueva traducción, espero les guste tanto como me gustó a mi._

_REVIEW!_


End file.
